


I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

by klarogasms



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is beautiful and Thor is entranced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dolls!   
> I had the strong urge to write some Thorki so this is what I came up with while listening to Melanie Martinez' cover of Britney Spears' Toxic! I'm in love with the cover and it kind of sets the mood for the story, so give it a try if you feel like it :) I hope you enjoy this little one shot!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Loki was beautiful.  
He wore his long black hair in a fishtail braid, a few strands loose and tucked behind his ears. His plain white dress shirt was way too big, the top buttons open and the sleeves pushed back as the shirt was covered in flecks of red, yellow, blue and grey, in flecks of every colour imaginable. And his black pants looked exactly the same; the jeans were skin tight, washed out and sprinkled with paint. Loki was stunning when he painted.  
He stood in front of his easel in the wide and open living room, the floor around the easel covered by a dirty linen cloth he's used for years now. The canvas he painted on was large, almost as wide as he was tall and tall enough to form two-thirds of a square. The paint brush he held was long and delicate, his painter's palette covered in coats of dried colours.  
Loki painted carefully; Loki painted wildly and by intuition; Loki painted.

Thor was entranced by him.  
Thor was entranced by the way he gracefully held the paintbrush, by the look of complete concentration Loki's face held while he painted, by the pose he struck when he leaned back to inspect the progress of his materializing vision. He could watch him for hours when he blew strands of loose hair out of his face, tucking them behind his ears when they were too annoying, accidentally smearing colour into his hair as he did so. He loved to listen to the sound of Loki shifting and walking over the linen cloth covering and protecting the floor, to the sound of the brush stroking the canvas.

Sometimes they listened to music while Loki painted. Those were the times Thor enjoyed the most as Loki usually chose colours which _were_ the music and started to paint without further thought about what the result would be. He would simply sway to the tune of the music, becoming one with the beat and humming along as he turned music into visual art.

Sometimes Thor would be Loki's life model. Those were the times Loki enjoyed the most as he could simply watch Thor without feeling like a creep when he stared at him, studied him and interpreted him while transferring Thor onto a canvas or paper. Thor was his' to do with as he pleased (in the artistic sense) and those sessions usually ended in one of them abandoning what they were supposed to do and taking the other into their shared bedroom to do with them as they pleased (in the sexual sense).

Most of the time Loki didn't paint, he only did so when he was inspired or felt up to it. He would laze around the apartment instead, reading a book, having a bite to eat, annoying Thor when he tried to do something 'important'. He'd distract him with kisses peppered along his broad shoulders, would distract him by losing an article of clothing or two, would seduce him by dressing up or wearing a touch of satin and a bit of lace.

Most of the time Thor didn't watch Loki, he only did so when Loki was particularly distracting or particularly beautiful or … okay, he watched him a lot.

Loki was beautiful and Thor was entranced by him, was drawn by him.  
Drawn like a moth is drawn to a flame.


End file.
